Punishment
by HarmonyTheLostMemory
Summary: What happens when Eri, the 18 year old Akatsuki member, goes around making mischief? Obviously, she gets a punishment! Pein sends her to a room where she'll find her punishment there! What did she found inside? Find out soon enough dear readers! (Sorry if the pranks are not that funny! Pls rate and review!)


Punishment

'_Ok then, what shall I do next?' _Eri, the Akatsuki's young and new member, thought to herself.

She's up for another prank but doesn't know what kind of prank she'll do next. She already placed stink bombs in Kisame's Akatsuki cloak (and boy he smelled like rotten eggs and dead fish), stole each of Kakuzu's yen, coloured Deidara's hair into green and painted Pein's nails pink. She's not yet sure what to do next but she's sure her next victim is none other than Mister Jashinist himself.

'_Hmm…Hidan's should be something unexpected and hilarious but I don't know what kind. Hmm… I got it! I'll throw some water balloons at him! Sweet pranks here I come!' _

As she was preparing for her 'unexpected' prank, Tobi approached her.

"Eri-chan" Tobi said

"Hey Tobi. Want to help me throw some water balloons at Hidan? It's going to be fun!" Eri said excitedly

"Eri-chan, Leader wants to see you" Tobi said scared

"Why?"

"Tobi didn't ask"

"Well ok. Just make sure the water balloons don't blow up"

"Why?"

"I mixed it with Deidara's detonating clay. Just don't tell him I stole it yesterday ok? Thanks Tobi!" then swiftly as the wind, she left.

Before she entered Pein's office, she gulped.

'_What does he want with me?' _she asked herself

She opened the door to reveal Pein… with glittery pink nails!

Eri held back a laugh.

Pein's eye began to twitch but he calmed down

"Eri"

"Yes Leader?"

"…WOULD YOU STOP PULLING PRANKS ON EVERYONE IN THE AKATSUKI?!" Pein shouted

"Why stop? It's fun!"

"If you don't stop I'll just kick you out of the Akatsuki and let Zetsu hunt you down and kill you"

"What are you going to do next? Paint your nails orange?" Eri asked pointing at Pein's pink nails

"Darn it"

Eri laughed

"Fine. If you don't think it's scary, I'll just have to punish you then"

Now Eri turned scared

"W-w-what kind of p-punishment?" Eri stuttered

Pein grinned evilly then said "Go to this room. You'll find your punishment there"

Pein gave Eri a piece of paper. Before leaving the office, Eri still had a few words

"By the way, you look great in those nails they actually bring out the bad in you" then closed the door giggling.

She looked at the paper Pein gave her and read it.

'_Let's see the second room to my right'_ she thought

She gripped the knob tightly then gulped fearing on what the first punishment might be. She opened the door and saw Itachi waiting for her.

'_Oh no.' _she thought to herself _'Itachi? Why is he here? Oh no I'm dead!' _

When Eri first arrived at the Akatsuki, she feared Itachi because he threatened her that he would kill her and have her heart ripped off if she bothered him. Eri gave a hard gulp to that memory. It was so scary. She was a coward when it comes to Itachi and his death threats

"What's the matter? Are you afraid?" Itachi asked his voice calm yet threatening.

"N-no, I'm not" Eri said trying to put her confident face on

"Heh"

Itachi awakened his Sharingan and used it to close the door. Eri tried to open it but it wouldn't open no matter how hard she tried

"It's alright Eri. I won't hurt you" Itachi said as he walked forward

All Eri could do now was tremble in fear, back away and cry. Itachi saw this and grinned

"You know, I thought I'd never see you cry" Itachi said kneeling in front of her

"Please don't hurt me" Eri begged

"You'll just have to wait until your punishment is over Eri."

Eri still cried but her confidence slowly returned. She stood up and faced to her feared enemy

"What are you going to do to me?" she asked

"This"

Itachi kicked Eri's stomach and sent her flying then she hit a wall.

Eri cried much more as she coughed up blood. Itachi moved forward then punched her.

"See what happens to naughty kids?"

Itachi slapped her face that sent Eri landing on the floor. Eri couldn't escape, couldn't move all she could do was freeze in fear.

"I'm sorry Itachi-san, I'm sorry, I'm sorry" she muttered as she cried

Itachi saw her cry so much already and was surprised that his heart has softened when he heard her apologize. Eri was always smiling even though she was scolded by the others but this time it was different she was actually crying in front of Itachi. Itachi kneels down beside Eri offering a hand. Eri continued to cry but also avoided Itachi's gaze and hand.

Itachi sighs

Itachi has no choice but to carry Eri in his arms

'_What is he going to do next?'_ Eri thought

Itachi places her on his bed and hugs her protectively

'_Itachi-san…'_

Itachi let her lay on the bed. Eri looks at Itachi's eyes and saw that he was crying as well. Itachi's tears fell on Eri's eyes gently.

"Itachi-san…"

Unaware of her actions, Eri reached for Itachi's cheeks, moved closer to him and kissed him. Itachi's eyes widened by Eri's kiss the kiss he had been waiting for. Ever since Eri arrived at the Akatsuki, Itachi had secret feelings for her but in the Akatsuki he was known as the 'Emotionless Killer' so he had to make Eri believe that he was going to kill her. Itachi kisses her back deeply and passionately. For him this was already his way of saying 'I'm sorry'. Eri pulled out from the kiss realizing that this was wrong. She was actually kissing her feared enemy!

"S-sorry Itachi-san" she said meekly

This made Itachi smirk

"I want to hold you tight" he whispered on her ear

Eri blushed. It never occurred to her before but now she actually knew why she feared Itachi the most no, she never did fear him she feared that her feelings for him would reach him and it would bother Itachi.

"Itachi-san!" Eri said eyes filled with tears once again.

Itachi hugs her tight then whispers "Please don't do something like that again. I never wanted to hurt you"

Eri smiles then says "Okay Itachi-san"

"But still" he said "this punishment is rather interesting. I'm willing to try it again"

The very next day

"So, Eri" Pein said cleaning his nails"how did you find yesterday's punishment?"

"Well, I have to say it was rather surprising"

"Hm. I hope you learned a lesson" Pein said amused

"Yes. Yes I did" she said smiling secretly

When Itachi and Eri would see each other, they would look at each other but would instantly look away. And every time it would happen, Eri would smile.

"_Now, who's the next victim?"_

**Sorry for Itachi's attitude change in this story but it is a story after all**

**Thanks for those who read this i hope you liked it!**

**I love you Itachi!**

**R&R**

**Arigatou Minna!**


End file.
